


Young Gods

by Mynaneistrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Elemental Magic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), I have plans for this fic, I was really torn with the ships for this but I think I did a good job, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Sentient Voltron Lions, Voltron Lion to Paladin Psychic Bond, i MUST, i swear it gets longer, it runs in the family, klance, lmao this is the result of me having one scene stuck in my head and really needing to write it, pidge is a flaming lesbian and no one can tell me otherwise, please read it anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynaneistrash/pseuds/Mynaneistrash
Summary: Lance stared blankly at the bright blue lioness that stood before him. Behind him he could feel Hunk and Pidge stiffen, ready to run, and saw as Keith readied his dagger. Yet strangely, he felt no fear around the large lioness. He stared into her golden glowing eyes, and hesitantly stretched his arm out to touch the magnificent beast.He wouldn't have been surprised if she had bit his hand off, of had just turned and walked away. But no, the damn thing leaned her head into his hand and purred like a goddamn house cat.~Or an AU that no one asked for, where the paladins all become gods, and have no clue what to do after establishing that. Because none of them actually want to fight Zarkon. But they certainly want to fight each other.





	Young Gods

“Sire we must do something, the dark fey have almost breached the castle!” A red headed man shouted, blue eyes staring out the window in fear.

The king barely stirred, a resigned huff coming from the tired man. He stared at his sleeping daughter, the girl no older than sixteen. Her white hair was splayed out on her bed, an empty wine glass at her side.

She had drank the potion, whether she knew of it or not. 

“Our reign has gone, my friend. The other's kingdoms have already fallen. This is the last haven. Its too late for me. You still have a chance.”

The red head froze in shock, turning to face his king. “You don't mean what you say. My king, what of the lions? Together they could stand against him.”

“Coran cut the formalities we don't have time. The lions only stand a chance against Zarkon with gods by their sides. Especially now that Black has gone to sleep.” 

“But si- Alfor, we are gods. Please don't leave me alone in this. Allura will need you, the world needs you. I-”

An explosion rocked the castle, muting Coran's sentence.

A low resigned laugh left the Alfor, a sad look entering his eyes. 

“I no more than a mortal now, as were the others when their kingdoms fell. The vials are with her now.” He gestures to Allura’s sleeping form. “I cannot bear to see you die too. When the lions choose their new gods, you and allura will awaken. Give them the vials. There is no more time to argue.”

Coran opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Alfor silenced him with a kiss. 

“I'm sorry, my love.”

And then the castle disappeared, leaving behind only a lone man wearing an empty crown.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapter! Find me on tumblr: wisecrownvoid  
> Please give kudos and comment, they help feed my will to live.


End file.
